Dolores Champlain
Dolores Marie "Lo" Champlain is a fatesona created by sorrowandstaves. Born into a lower class family, she found work with a Nohrian noble family as a child, going from the children’s playmate to their maid. The family were victims of a home invasion. She lost her job and eventually found a job working as Prince Leo’s maid. Although quiet while working, she’s extroverted and a little too loud sometimes. She is fiercely loyal to her friends and often times if they don’t like someone, she automatically dislikes them without giving them a chance. If she S-supports someone, she will have a daughter named Elizabeth. The most stubborn in the army. Biography Early Life Dolores was born to a poor family in a rural town outside of Windmere. She is one of seven children, and is the third oldest. She has five sisters, Marta, Hannah, Wynona, Guinevere, and Diana, and one brother, Gideon. Her parents were desperate for a boy to continue their family business of pot-making, but only managed to have one. Because of her family's poverty and the many mouths to feed, Lo started working at a very young age, mostly doing housework. To cut costs, Lo’s parents sent her to a local lord to be a playmate and later maid for his daughter. Over time, while she was glad to get a good job, she began to resent her parents for not wanting her and sending her away when they kept Gideon. Her parents did similar things with her other sisters. They are scattered across the globe and she hasn’t met all of her siblings. She’s never met Guinevere or Diana, who were born after she was sent away. She has no idea they exist. Working as a Companion When Lo became a playmate for the lord’s children, she got the part of the childhood she should have had. Before this, she never had time to play. Now her job was a playmate and maid-in-training to the lord's daughter Jane. The two girls grew up together and became very close. Lo has more memories of Jane and her family than her own and regards Jane as a sister. When Lo was fifteen, thieves broke into the mansion. The only casualty was Jane, who died protecting Lo. During the battle to protect Jane’s mother, Lo was struck in the face and left scarred. The thieves were killed by the lord and Lo, along with a few other servants. Grieving for his daughter, the lord dismissed Lo. Homelessness Not being able to return home, Lo left the town and went to Windmere for work. She found work in a brothel, doing odd jobs. Being small in stature and looking non-threatening but deadly when it comes to weapons, she was quickly given the additional job of making sure clients payed their dues. She did this job for two years until she met Prince Leo. A client in her brothel assaulted a prostitute and fled the scene, prompting Lo's boss to send her out for payment and revenge. Around the same time, Leo, escorted by Niles and Odin, was out shopping in the capital. They caught Lo confronting and beating the man. Afterwards, Leo started a conversation with her and made the decision to take her in as his personal maid. At Castle Krakenberg Having been in an aristocrat’s house before, she easily adapted to her surroundings. However, she was very unused to such a large staff and because of her facial scars, not many of the servants approached her or tried to befriend her. Most of the retainers, however, did welcome her into the fold and generally see her as their favorite maid. In this time, she also became close friends with Isibéal, a dark mage working for Iago. Leo is a kind master to her and very fond of her. Likewise, she admires Leo and loves serving under him. She misses Jane and while he doesn’t fill the void, he takes another place in her heart. "In Game" All Routes When the war between Nohr and Hoshido begins, Leo promotes Lo to be an additional retainer, a job she takes with utmost seriousness. However, Leo mostly sends her on missions to try and weed out any threats to Nohr rather than protect him. Her paralogue begins with her latest job. Leo had asked her to infiltrate the mansion of Lord Rensten, a suspected ally of the anti-Nohrian resistance. Although she herself isn't caught, Rensten notices incriminating documents are missing and since the thief doesn't come forward, he orders all his personal maids to be executed. Around the same time, Leo, accompanied by Niles and Odin, come to the town to retrieve Lo. They find out about the execution and rush to save Lo. Once she's saved, she joins the Avatar's army. Birthright He and Lo begin having an affair, which results in Forrest and Elizabeth. Whether they are in love or not is unknown. Conquest When Niles and Odin leave to serve the Avatar, Leo promotes Lo to be his sole retainer. She accompanies Leo on a few of his missions before he gives her a solo task, leading to her paralogue. Revelation Lo serves in the Avatar's army. she returns to domestic work, eventually becoming head maid (or mistress of the house, if she S-supports Leo or Takumi). Personality Lo isn't very trusting of others, only trusting them after knowing them for several years and/or them proving themselves to her. Likewise, she isn't very open and hardly lets people into her life. Since she lost Jane, she worries about losing her friends and part of her reluctance to make friends is in order to save herself. For the few friends she does have, she is incredibly loyal to them, risking her life for them if need be. Lo is very stubborn. If she doesn’t want to do something, she’s not going to do it. Good luck trying to get her to do something she hates. If something goes against her morals, she also refuses to do it. She’s also stubborn when it comes to her family. She refuses to try and see the good in what her family did to her and does not keep any contact with any of her family members. She stands with her friends and master no matter what. Lo is incredibly loyal and would follow her friends to hell and back. She takes her work very seriously, doing anything to get it done. She’s often quiet while working, as she’s focused. Outside of work, she’s extroverted and likes to make puns. She can be loud and is very opinionated. She tries to be extroverted in order to seem appealing. She’s very self-conscious about her scars and feels like no man will marry her with such huge scars over her face and body, leading her to being funny and bold to try and make up for her lack of beauty. Supports Friendship Supports * Felicia (A+) * Peri (A+) * Isibéal (A+) * Beruka * Selena * Arthur * Effie * Benny * Charlotte * Xander * The Avatar * Sakura (Revelation only) * Ryoma (Revelation only) Family Supports Note: Names listed with a * indicate this support will only happen if Lo is their mother. * Elizabeth * Dwyer* * Midori* * Nina* * Ophelia* * Soleil* * Kiragi* Romantic Supports * Jakob * Kaze * Niles * Odin * Leo * Laslow * Takumi (Revelation only) Trivia * Dolores was originally going to be named Lolita in reference to the type of clothing. However, due to the less than savory connotations of "Lolita," she was renamed Dolores (which is actually where the name Lolita is derived from). * Lo is illiterate. In her and Leo's supports, he teaches her how to read. Category:Character